Comfort in Rivendell
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: My first slash fic ever! Before the fellowship leaves Rivendell, Legolas wants to know Frodo a little more.


Title: Comfort in Rivendell  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Lord of the Rings, they all belong to mighty Tolkien.  
Rating: PG-13   
Author's Note: This story takes place before the fellowship heads out of Rivendell. I must warn you that THIS IS A SLASH, a Frodo/Legolas slash. Please don't flame me for my crappy writing, I suck at slash big time. V.V;;; Lets just say that I don't understand slash because Canadians like myself don't really care. Anyway, this might be a story for only Orlando Bloom fans, Elijah Wood fans and slash fans. So try to enjoy.  
  
He sat down on the chair in the room he had in the House of Elrond. The night sky was seen through his window, the scented candle made a soft luminance against his skin. Carefully, he polished his knife as he thought of the journey ahead of him. Legolas had been thinking about the quest ever since he was chosen to join the company at the Council. As he polished the knife to a silver shine, he remembered the halfling who chose to take the Ring to the Cracks of Doom. Then Legolas stopped polishing his knife to think about the Hobbit.  
  
Legolas remembered Frodo at the Council very well. The Hobbit that the Elvin prince laid eyes on was very different from the other Hobbits those were in Rivendell, Frodo was the only Hobbit with Elvin features. The Prince of Mirkwood thought about how willingly Frodo Baggins was to take the source of Sauron's power back to Mount Doom.  
  
'He has a strong heart,' Legolas told himself. 'No Elf would dare touch anything so evil, but Frodo has some strength in him to bear the Ring. Maybe I should learn to know the Ring Bearer before the quest begins.' The Elf released a low breath as he got off his seat and set his polished knife down. Legolas walked through the doorway out of his room to go out for fresh air.  
  
As Legolas walked down the hallway to find his way outside, he noticed a Hobbit with chestnut hair and sapphire eyes walk quietly past him in the opposite direction. The Elvin prince stopped for a moment to watch the Hobbit, his stormy eyes catching every movement. He knew the Hobbit was the Ring Bearer, Frodo Baggins. Legolas followed Frodo carefully without a sound that could startle the Hobbit.  
  
Frodo walked into the room he found himself in after his flight. He thought about the task he was chosen to do. Taking the Ring would be the hardest thing he would do in his life.  
  
'It could be the last thing I do in my life,' he thought to himself. The Hobbit clutched the Ring that hung on a chain around his neck. He stood by the window and looked at the stars in the night sky, the wondrous sight of a Rivendell night made his heart sink. 'How much longer will I be here?' When Frodo was deep in thought, he heard light knocking on his door.  
  
The Hobbit turned around to see the Prince of Mirkwood standing there in the door frame. Legolas was dressed in his forest green tunic, leather leggings with his belt tight around his waist, his blonde hair was bound back to reveal his handsome face and slight smile. Frodo's heart pounded when he saw the Elf's grey eyes warmly staring at him. It surprised the Hobbit to see the Elvin Prince standing before him, alone.  
  
"Master Legolas!" Frodo gasped out. "I wasn't expecting you."  
  
Legolas made a light chuckle, "Of course you were not expecting an Elvin lord as myself to pay you a visit. I only came to see how you fare."  
  
"I fare fine, sir, but I feel troubled. The Ring is a weight upon my soul, how will I pull through the great journey?" Frodo's voice was shy and his wide, blue eyes were full of fear. Legolas felt that he should ease the Hobbit's internal pain.  
  
"You are nervous," the Elf pointed out. Frodo said nothing as his cheeks started to glow crimson. Legolas smiled more warmly, "Have no fear Frodo Baggins. I may not take the burden off your shoulders, but I can soothe the pain of thy heart." The Prince of Mirkwood closed the door behind him, walked up to Frodo and stroked the red cheeks with long, gentle fingers.  
  
Frodo still said nothing as he felt Legolas' gentle touch calm him. He stared up at the handsome face and sea grey eyes, so warm and kind. The Mirkwood Elf bent down to press his soft lips against the Hobbit's forehead. Legolas whispered Elvish words that sounded like a prayer.  
  
"What are you speaking of?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I'm asking the gods to give you strength," Legolas replied. The light of the candle in the room was reflected in his grey eyes. The Elf ran his soft fingers along Frodo's ear and jaw line, then pressed his lips against Frodo's.  
  
The Ring Bearer felt the Elvin prince's lips upon his own. The warmth and kindness of Legolas' kiss swept Frodo into a trance that he released the Ring on the chain around his neck. Then, Frodo felt his over vest being pulled off by the Elf's hands. Legolas undid the fastenings to Frodo's tunic with fluid motion, revealing the Hobbit's pale chest. Frodo moaned as Legolas undressed him, then he quickly unclasped Legolas' belt. The Elf released his kiss on Frodo, then he pulled off his green tunic as the Hobbit watched.  
  
"Shall we continue learning about each other?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Aye," Frodo nervously answered. He removed the chain that held the Ring from his neck and placed it into the pocket of his trousers. The Hobbit felt himself embracing the Elvish prince.  
  
  
Lying under the sheets, Legolas wrapped one arm around Frodo, sliding his tongue into the Hobbit's mouth for a long, sweet kiss. The Elf's fingers twisted the curls on the back of Frodo's neck. Frodo clutched Legolas' shoulder with one hand.  
  
Legolas removed his tongue from Frodo's lips, "Do you feel my encouragement?" He looked into the pair of shiny, sapphire eyes that were staring back at him.  
  
Frodo nodded, "Aye my lord. You have relieved me of my sorrow, that shall be enough for the responsibilities I must face."   
  
"May you face your task well, Master Baggins." The Prince of Mirkwood rubbed Frodo's jawline with one hand. Legolas brushed his lips against the Hobbit's own. When Legolas moved his face away from Frodo's, he saw that the Hobbit fell asleep. The Elf smiled and kissed Frodo's rose red lips. He got out of Frodo's bed and dressed silently.   
  
As Legolas walked out of the room, he faced Frodo, who was still sleeping. "Have a fair rest," he whispered to Frodo. He walked out into the hallway and toward his room.  
  
On the way, he stopped when Aragorn was passing by.  
  
"'Tis a fair night in Rivendell, have you seen the lovely stars, my friend?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Only through the windows of this house," Legolas replied. "I may plan to take a walk in the gardens for a better view."  
  
Aragorn was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "I thought I saw you walk out of the Ring Bearer's chamber. What were you doing there?"  
  
"I was giving him my Elvin blessings. He had sorrow troubling him, I only gave him encouragement."  
  
"I see. Maybe I should check on Master Frodo."  
  
"No, you need not to see him. He sleeps fairly."  
  
"Very well." Aragorn continued down the corridor. Legolas watched his long time friend leave, then he decided to go outside.  
  
  
The Elvin prince of Mirkwood looked up at the stars as he stood in the lovely gardens of Elrond's house. The silver specks in the dark blue sky made Legolas' heart joyful. How much the stars reminded the Elf of Frodo's beautiful eyes. This was a comfort, but it would not last forever.  
  
'My time here must be enjoyable before the quest,' Legolas told himself. After seeing enough of the stars, he went back inside.  
  
~Fin  
  
End Note: Yeah, so I'm a sick pervert who enjoys watching Elijah Wood and Orlando Bloom cuddle. What? It's not my fault that Wood is a hot Frodo and Bloom is a handsome Legolas, and they did hug each other a lot at the premieres. :D 


End file.
